Hielo
by Panda'Cupcake
Summary: Idiota. Así lo llamaba siempre, porque eso era según Noruega. Un idiota inconsciente que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.


**Título: **Hielo

**Summary: **Idiota. Así lo llamaba siempre, porque eso era según Noruega. Un idiota inconsciente que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

**Advertencias:** Sólo un poco de angst y cursilerías mías. Lo siento, simplemente me nació así x3

**Dedicatoria: **Para Yoshikawa Chiharu, quien me pidió este fanfic... ayer xD. Es una suerte que fuera de esta pareja, si no de seguro me tardo más .-.

* * *

Injusto. Era demasiado injusto, se había tomado el trabajo de construir aquellos muros de hielo alrededor de su corazón para protegerse, y él venía como si nada sonriendo y los derretía en un instante.

Idiota. Así lo llamaba siempre, porque eso era según Noruega. Un idiota inconsciente que no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

_"Anko, ¡date cuenta!"_

El danés aún no salía del estudio de Sue, no quería admitirlo pero ya se estaba poniendo nervioso, ¿qué era tan importante como para que ninguno de ellos pudiera escuchar?. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos contra la mesa.

"Es normal estar preocupado, yo tampoco tengo idea de qué pueden estar hablando. Su-san puede ser bastante impredecible a veces" Habló Finlandia a su lado.

"¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Yo no estoy preocupado!" Anunció nervioso desviando la vista hacia un muy frustrado Islandia que intentaba explicarle, Dios sabe que cosa, a Sealand.

"Entiendo que ignores tus sentimientos frente a Dinamarca pero aunque no lo sepas, él es el único que aún no se ha dado cuenta" El rojo carmín más fuerte que Tino alguna vez había visto tiñó las mejillas del noruego.

"Stengt" murmuró suavemente

Fin estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la puerta del estudio se abrió antes que su boca. Berwald salió como si nada en cambio Dinamarca venía inusualmente callado y sus ojos estaban pegados al piso que de repente parecía muy interesante.

"Yo me largo" les hizo una pequeña seña, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar.

Lukas abrió la boca para decir algo pero no logró pronunciar palabra alguna.

El portazo se escuchó en toda la casa.

* * *

Tenía que buscar a Anko, tenía que comprobar él mismo que Berwald no estaba mintiendo

_"Te ama, Noruega. Lo creas o no" sentenció_

Corrió, dió dos vueltas al bosque que rodeaba la casa de Tino, no lo hallaba.

_"¡Maldición Mathias! ¿Dónde te metiste?"_

Iba a rendirse cuando lo vio a la distancia, parecía muy distraído.

* * *

_"Estás lastimando a Noruega" La calma de Sue le ponía los pelos de punta_

_"¿A qué te refieres?" La tensión era palpable en el ambiente_

_"Lo estás ignorando, ¿me equivoco?"_

_Mathias no respondió_

_"Te alejas porque crees que vas a lastimarlo y terminas haciéndolo de cualquier forma. Dime Dinamarca... ¿qué detiene a tus sentimientos?"_

_"Eso" Berwald lo miró con interés "Soy un país, soy Dinamarca, no puedo dejarme llevar por mis sentimientos egoístas como si nada..."_

_"Tus sentimientos no van dirigidos desde Dinamarca hacia Noruega" el danés levantó la vista para mirar al hombre que ahora apoyaba una mano en su hombro con la misma expresión inmutable_

_"Van dirigidos desde Mathias Køhler hacia Lukas Bonnewiik"_

Maldición.  
A Suecia le gustaba jugar con su mente a veces, pateó un piedrita en el camino. Tenía razón, sonrió un poco, el "Rey del Norte de Europa" acababa de admitir que alguien más tenía la razón. No quería ver a Noruega, no quería pelear contra su ritmo cardíaco acelerado o las "mariposas en su estómago" y a la vez... verlo era lo único que lo mantenía en pie. Suspiró.

El sonido de pasos lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y vió al rubio parado justo frente a él. Tan vulnerable.

_"Si me confronta ahora, no voy a poder controlarme"_

"¿Por qué, anko?¿Te he hecho algo muy malo?" El dolor en el pecho ya lo molestaba, siempre era Dinamarca quien lo fastidiaba, era él quien lo consideraba un mejor amigo y estaba molesto, ¿por qué el hecho de que lo ignorara le afectaba tanto?. Quería restregárselo en la cara si era necesario, pero no se iba a quedar así

El más alto suspiró y se acercó a él lentamente. Sus brazos rodearon la cintura de Bonnewiik, podía sentir la respiración agitada de éste sobre su cuello.

¿Q-qué hac..." Y lo silenció con un beso.

"Perdóname"

"Anko" lo llamó

"Dime, Noru" besó su frente

"Te amo, idiota"

"Yo también te amo" le sonrió.

_"No me importa si soy la representación antropomórfica de un país o lo que sea, yo también tengo derecho a ser feliz"_

* * *

Estoy en racha... wiiiiii x3

Reviews para mí? *puchero*

*Si mi cursilería es insoportable tienen derecho a lanzarme un tomate. ¡Sólo uno por persona!

Bye~


End file.
